vandalheartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Eleni Dunbar
Eleni Dunbar (エレニダンバー) is one of the main protaganists of the first Vandal Hearts of the series, with her role being one of the two mage classes playable in the game. She joins Ash and his companions after learning that they are searching for her father, General Magnus Dunbar after his strange disappearance. Although in game her age (as with the other characters) is not stated, according to the offical guide she is 19 which presumably makes her either the age of 22 or 23 at the end of the game. Biography Eleni was raised by Magnus, where he found her just after the revolution wandering the ruins of a village fifteen years prior to her introduction into the game, not knowing where she was or even her name and wearing a pendant round her neck which she continued to wear as a reminder of her own identity into her adult life. When her father travelled to Gilbaris Island in search for the magic stone, she was left in the care of her tutor, Huxley Hobbes . When she learned of her fathers disappearance and the rumours that he was planning a coup d'etat , she became very resentful to those who believed this was true, which lead to the encounter with Ash Lambert . When Ash and his companions arrivedat the Palace Ruins , Eleni (labeled as 'strange female voice') warned them to leave before attacking them with her clay golems. When Ash, after destorying her golems, explained that he was on a mission to find Magnus and clear his name, Eleni demanded to go with Ash to help find her father. Ash (either reluctantly or gladly, depending on player input) agreed to allow Eleni to join the party, despite Huxley's protests. Eleni's trust of her father is tested after freeing the villagers of Yuzu from their curse on Gilbaris Island. Their mayor explains that they met Magnus two months prior, where he explained to them that he was going to explore the ancient ruins of the island. He then told the group of how Magnus, with a band of strange soldiers, placed the curse upon he and his villagers, much to Eleni's disbelief. Her trust of her father was tested again when the companions rescued Dolan , Sara and Amon from men that Magnus (from Dolan's account) had turned into monsters. When she finally found her father in the Castle Ruins and goes to talk with him, the power of the magic stone took over him and they were forced to fight him in order to release him from the magic stones' grip. After the battle, she was then arrested by Dolf along with Huxley and her father. Shortly after her arrest, Ash manages to rescue the three, but their joy is short lived when after a struggle, Ash, Sara, Grog and Magnus are sent through a rip in the space time fabric to another dimension. While Ash and the others were stuck in the other dimension, she was arrested and placed in the Imperial Prison with Clint and Amon. Shortly after her resuce from prison, she discovered that Magnus truly was planning a coup, and therefore was a traitor after all. Eleni's true identity came into question when Ash and his companions traveled to the Torog Mountains. When they arrived at Frontier Village , home to the descendents of the Ancient Biruni Empire , she predicted that the village will be engulfed in flames (referring to when Sabina torches the town in search of Ash). When Leena, a young mage (that the companions discover she, along with the rest of the villagers) lost her grandfather and the entire members of the village, Eleni gave her the pendant she was found with Magnus adopted her. When Leena is then thrown into a time vortex by Xeno, Eleni explained that Leena is her past self, which meant that Eleni was the last Biruni mage in existance. When Ash disappeared after the final battle, she decided to chronicle the adventures she had with her companions. Life as Leena :See: Leena When Leena is sent through a time vortex by Xeno, Eleni explains that Leena is her past self. Ending Eleni's ending is the only endings which recieves no narration. This is because, after watching the majority of the ending, when the other characters' lives are described, it focuses on her, writing in a book (which hints at the whole game being a playthough of a chronicle of events she wrote). After pausing from her writing, arguably due to writers block, she hears the ocarina melody Ash plays. She opens the door and it is hinted that he is on the other side. Category:Vandal Hearts Characters